


Innocent Thing

by Terius



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terius/pseuds/Terius
Summary: When a pure innocent feeling slowly turns into obsession.





	Innocent Thing

Morning arrived much too quickly for Kim Mingyu’s liking. His alarm clock blared in his ears, oddly reminiscent of his own high school years, waking up day after day with the sunrise and dragging his heavy limbs from the comfort of warm sheets. Not to forget, taking a peak at the small figure at his side – still sleeping hearing from the soft snores coming from his wife mouth.

He sat at the edge of his bed and groaned loudly, stretching his legs and rotating his ankles, trying to somehow remove the exhaustion that had settled in his joints after busying himself unpacking stuff from their old apartments to a currently new one. He got dressed and gave himself a quick once over in the mirror, admiring the way he looked in proper work clothes rather than the ragged t-shirts and jeans he spent the majority of his time in.

He crept into the bathroom quietly, careful not to wake a sleeping Nayoung, who usually spent most of the day in bed. Mingyu had learned _ages_ of marriage not to wake her up while she was sleeping – unless he was for some reason interested in facing the wrath of a beyond furious and frequently incoherent Nayoung, which, it was safe to say, she never was.

He inspected himself in the mirror and sighed as he ran his hands along the stubble that had formed on his chin. Though he was in his late twenties, still fairly young, he couldn’t help but feel old as he stared at his reflection. He felt like just yesterday _he_ was in high school. It was difficult to fathom that he would now be a teacher at the place where he felt he should still be a student. He couldn't help but worry he would be promptly fired once the inevitable truth - that he had not a single clue how to be a functioning adult - was discovered.

Without another thought regarding his rapidly increasing age yet unexpectedly diminishing maturity, he lathered up his chin with sliver of soap, shaved, grabbed his keys off of the living room table and headed for the elevators.

He really wasn’t used to being awake this early. The noises seemed muted, the colors even more so against the still much too dark sky of the morning. Against the dull ache of the world's awakening and faded half-lit scenery the noises of his footsteps and the roaring of his car seemed even louder than usual, each noise grating at his tired ears as he drove as slowly as possible to school.

The building was looming, the reddish black of the brick walls reminding him of his childhood. The very recollection of the days spent in his own prison of a school made him sick to his stomach.

His shoes tapped lightly against the bleakly colored not-quite-gray-yet-not-quite-black linoleum floors the school seemed to be covered with, walking with slow steps to prolong the inevitable. He nearly scoffed when he saw the classroom marked so clearly with ‘Mr. Kim’, the bright white lettering against the plaque looking _much_ too official to actually be for him. 

He was greeted with a familiar face upon entering the door. “Ah, Mingyu. You’re here.”

“Oh, Mr. Choi,” he said, inadvertently snapping upright and straightening out his posture, something he _never_ did, as he spoke. “Good morning.” He said, extending a hand in his direction.

“We work together now. Just call me Seungcheol,” He said flashing a gummy smile on his rather good looking face, firmly fixing his hand into Mingyu’s grasp.

“Seungcheol, right. Sorry.”

“Are you nervous? First day, after all.”

Mingyu frowned. Nervous? Not in the slightest. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He had spent most of his time plagued with an absolute feeling of dread, the idea of ‘nerves’ never crossing his mind for a second. They were just a bunch of kids, anyway. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

“A bit,” Mingyu lied, feeling like that was the answer Seungcheol was expecting from him - the answer that would make him seem like he actually gave a damn about whatever it was he was doing there. Seungcheol patted his back. Although the touch was nothing but friendly, Mingyu couldn’t help but tense up, the slight tightening of his muscles remaining, thankfully, unnoticed by Seungcheol, who left his hand fixed firmly on his shoulder.

 “Don’t be. Just follow the lesson plan. You’ll do fine,” Seungcheol said. Mingyu decided right then and there he quite liked the sound of Seungcheol’s deep and raspy voice.

 “Thank you, Mr. Choi.” 

Seungcheol tapped his temple playfully, his lips curving upward into a dry, noncommittal smile. “It’s Seungcheol now, remember?” He said, though the both of them knew full well that Mingyu would never address him in such a manner. “Class should be starting soon. If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” Mingyu nodded again before watching Seungcheol exit the room swiftly.

 

 

Ever since the beginnings of his childhood, Kim Mingyu always thought he’d grow up to do something great with his life.

Though he had never really dwelled upon the specifics of this supposed grandiose future, he had still convinced himself that he would no doubt be living a life of luxury by his early twenties. When he was young his childish mind would create outlandish after outlandish theory, never sticking with one for more than a week before jumping to the next.

But he was sure one day he would aim to be a coach for the national football or soccer team and decided to retire young and spend his years on the private island he would _surely_ own by then.

He tossed his books on his desk with a deafening. He sighed and glanced over the room, eyeing the sea of empty desks that would soon be filled with kids who didn't even want to be there - perhaps the only thing he had in common with them at all.

Even though Mingyu had spent a good portion of his life studying Physical Education for 4 years in one of the prestigious university in Seoul and his knowledge about Physical Education was near perfect, he still doubted he’d be able to actually teach his students anything. Not because of his own teaching abilities, which he was sure were up to par – though since he had never really taught anything officially, it could very well just be have been arrogance speaking – but rather due to the students themselves.

Though Mingyu _felt_ quite old, he still could remember his high school years with ease. When he really sat and thought about it, it wasn’t all _that_ long ago. He remembered full well the crushing boredom, the complete and utter disinterest, the longing to just go home and forget all the information that various teachers had attempted to cram into his unwilling brain.

He didn’t expect anyone to want to learn a single thing, and Mingyu didn’t blame them for a second. School, he thought, was nothing more than a giant waste of time - a holding place for the kids no one could figure out what exactly they were supposed to _do_ with.

If they were unwilling to learn, then they wouldn’t learn. It was as simple as that. But Mingyu didn’t particularly care.

As long as he could do his job, get out and get paid, as far as he was concerned, it had nothing to do with him.

His head snapped up as he heard the door open, his heart sinking as his new students walked in, looking completely bored by the start of the new school year. That is, until they spotted him at the head of the classroom.

The reactions were about what he expected. They were surely used to older teachers, never someone quite as young as Mingyu was. Their glares were slightly cautious, wary, even, but there was a look of excitement, almost eagerness in their eyes. He noticed a few groups gathering, speaking in whispers and sending the occasional glance in his direction. A few students let out loud laughs before their classmates eagerly quieted them down, shooting nervous looks at him to see if he had noticed, which, of course, he had.

But what he noticed most of all was the one student who didn’t seem to even react.

In the midst of his swarming classmates, amongst a sea of quiet whispers and excited glances, he simply took a seat against the wall, placed his bag next to his desk, and sat propped up on his hand as he stared at the _new guy_ in the class.  

There was something about the boy that was slightly unsettling to him. Maybe it was the way his full lips remained slightly parted against the heel of his hands, his look of distraction, a look that should have been all too familiar, somehow eerie to Mingyu. Or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed just a little too dark, a bit glazed over as he continued to stare at nothing but him. 

Or maybe it was the way that, even though his face seemed tired, he seemed to glow with an odd beauty that for some reason didn’t garner the attention of his classmates. While other people were reuniting with each other after a summer’s distance apart, he simply sat alone, lying against his hand and looking at the front, eyes focusing on Mingyu.

While others talked and shouted and even hugged each other, not a single person approached him.

“Everyone, please take your seats,” Mingyu said from the front of the room, voice commanding yet not too harsh, serving its function as the students scattered to their desks to find seats beside their friends. “Good morning, my name is Mr. Kim, and I’ll be your new P.E teacher,” He eyed the room carefully, the students staring in awe at the new teacher, so excited for a change that they probably couldn’t even hear a word that he was saying.

Mingyu smiled inwardly.

Maybe that’s just what he wanted.

“Good morning," they chanted, a chorus of mismatched voices that only grated at his ears and made him grimace even further.

 Something great, certainly.

Yes, regardless of what exactly it was that he was doing, he always thought he’d be doing something fantastic, idolized in the public eye and worshipped by everyone who knew him – which would, if everything went according to plan, be the majority of the population.

“Please turn to page twenty-two in your textbooks.”

So, it was quite safe to say, being a teacher for a bunch of high school brats was not the way Kim Mingyu wanted his future to end up.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i suck at description so ill keep it short and simple. ive always always want to write a techer-student au (and also an obsession!au) for meanie. was actually in dilemma which one will fit the character. anyway, first chapter up. what do u guys think? comment is appreciated. thanks. oh and maybe this fic will be updated weekly, we'll see.


End file.
